


Daryl Who?

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr The Walking Dead One Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Rick, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Daryl shuts you down because Rick wants you too





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more dubious non/con than rape, but I tagged it any way. So trigger warning if you're not into that sort of thing! I'm only doing one-shots for a bit, if anyone has a prompt I will gladly attempt to write it for you!

A flick of dirt hit your back.  You swiped it away and turned to see Daryl with a shovel in his hand, digging in the garden next to you.

“Hey, watch where you toss that stuff.”  You playfully throw a handful back at him.

“My bad, my bad.” Daryl holds up his hands in defeat.

“What are you doing here anyway?” You ask. “Aren’t you normally in the woods? Hunting squirrels for your signature redneck soup?”

“You use that word like its an insult.” Daryl smiled back at you.

Your eyes look over his biceps and you let out a small noise of approval, audible only to yourself.  That man looks mighty fine right now.  You stand up and move closer towards him, right behind him in fact, as he kneels in the dirt.

“What are you planting?” You try and put your face as close to his as possible.

“Tomatoes I think.”  Daryl does not respond to your advance.

You reach over and grab his hand, pushing downward.

“Tomatoes need those wire thingies.”  You smile at him.

“Wire thingies?” He turns his head around, your faces centimeters apart. “Is that the technical term?”

You laugh a little and move even closer towards him.  His lips look so inviting and you lick yours in anticipation.  You’ve been watching him the last few months and are certain there is an obvious attraction.  His presence at the garden proves it, you don’t normally work here and neither does he.  Daryl has to be trailing your work schedule.  

“Y/N stop.”  The smile drops from Daryl’s face.

An overwhelming sense of stupidity runs through you.  You bite your lips in embarrassment and pull away.  

“No.” Daryl reaches out and grabs your forearm.  “I think you’re sexy as hell, but Rick is a brother to me.  I could never do that to him.”

“Rick?”  You jerk your head back in shock. “What does he have to do with this?”

Daryl’s eyes alternate between yours, looking for some sense of recognition.  When he sees none he finally speaks.

“Rick is obsessed with you.”    
  
“What?”  That’s the craziest thing you’ve heard in a long time. “If you’re not into me it’s alright.  You don’t need to go making up excuses.”

“Trust me.”  Daryl turns back to the dirt. “It’s no excuse.”  

You stand up from the garden, wanting to be anywhere but here and cursing yourself for making a pass at a man who is clearly uninterested.

“Y/N,” Daryl says. “Talk to Rick.  If I’m wrong try again.”

There is no way you’re turning around to see Daryl’s lying face.  

Rick into you?  The idea is insane.  You’ve been in Alexandria for months now and outside of the initial three questions he’s never paid you any attention. In fact, the only one you’ve had eyes for has been Daryl.  You never even got to know any of your roommates.  

Images of Daryl dance in front of your eyes.  The picture of his muscular body on top of yours pumping into you excites you in ways you haven’t imagined since before the walkers.  You think about his sliding him kissing your neck while he rocks his body and feel a flash of warmth wash over you.  The fantasy is enveloping you so much you don’t pay attention to your surroundings and walk straight into someone.

“Watch it!”  You bounce back against the person.

“Y/N.” Rick is right in front of you. “Sorry I was distracted too.  Are you alright?”

Rick leans forward and touches your arms.  You didn’t know if you looked upset from Daryl shutting you down or aroused from your recent thoughts.  Not wanting to lose the nerve or opportunity you blurt out your question.

“Are you into me?”  It did not sound so juvenile in your head.

Rick is clearly taken aback.  He has the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen and they immediately dart away.  

“What?”  He laughs. “What makes you say that?”

“I tried to make a move on Daryl.” Based on Rick’s response you know Daryl was lying and feel even dumber. “He shot me down, said you were his brother.  I knew he was making it up.  If he didn’t want me I wish he would have just told the truth.”

You can’t believe how naïve you were, even for a second and don’t want a pity look from Rick so you keep walking, hoping this conversation is over and you can bury it with your other secrets.  

“Yes.”  Rick reaches out and grabs your arm. “Yes. I am into you.”

At first you think Rick is trying to cover for Daryl, but one look into his baby blues lets you know he is dead serious.  You glance down to your arm and notice that he is grabbing much harder than necessary.  

“I’m sorry Rick.”  You pull away. “It’s not mutual.”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Rick crosses his arms.

You don’t understand and your mouth hangs open, unsure what to say.

“The second you arrived in Alexandria I made it clear you are mine.”  Rick has always presented as confident, but not he seems almost dominate as well.  

There were already too many dominate men in your past. It was not a turn on.  You cross your arms and roll your shoulders back, trying to give the same posture.

“I want Daryl.  Not you.”  There is no doubt in your voice.

Rick examines your stance and then starts laughing.  He uncrosses his arms and puts his hands back on you. In the process he makes sure you’re eye level.  

“That doesn’t matter Y/N.  You’re off limits to everyone here, but me.”  There is a strange satisfaction on his face.  

You don’t know how to respond so you take a few steps back.  Rick stays on the sidewalk, not moving or speaking.  He watches you as you walk away.  You turn around and can feel his eyes glued to the back of your neck.  You think you may have stepped into some alternative reality and glance over your shoulder.  Sure enough, Rick is standing in the same place.  Even with the distance you can still see the blue in his eyes.  

“What the fuck?”  You mutter out loud to yourself.  

Rick has always been nothing but reasonable.  Telling you you’re off limits is so out of line for him.  Then you realize you don’t really know him that well.  You’ve only seen leader Rick.  Either way it doesn’t matter.  You only have eyes for Daryl and aren’t about to change your end game when you were so close this afternoon.  Rick must have been joking.  That’s the only thing you can convince yourself.  If you look over your shoulder and he is gone your theory will be confirmed, but you can’t bring yourself to do it.  Mainly because a corner of your brain is gnawing at you that he is still there.  

A few weeks have passed and you managed to avoid both alpha males.  There is more than enough work to forget about Daryl shutting you down and Rick’s strange pronouncements.  Both are the farthest thing from you mind when you find yourself cleaning the guns one day and low and behold Daryl walks in.

Sweat is glistening from his body as he drops a bag of weapons down on a table in the armory.  You forgot how attractive you find him and within seconds your feet are walking towards him.  

“What did you bring me?”  You get right next to him and go up on your tippy toes.  

“Nothing fancy.”  He doesn’t look at you. “Just a few handguns and some ammo.”

He immediately turns to leave and you realize how much you’ve missed his company the past few weeks.

“Wait.”  You feel vulnerable, but to your relief he stops. “Can we talk? I miss you.”

Daryl turns around to face you, but looks at the ground.

“Y/N, I like you, but not as much as I love Rick.”  Daryl slowly draws his eyes up.  “We can be friends, but that’s it.”  

“The man doesn’t even know me.  Even if that were true I have zero feelings for Rick.” You move a step closer towards him. “But I can’t stop thinking about you. If you don’t want me then be honest.  But stop lying.”

“I’m not lying.”  Daryl raises his hands. “I’ll never cross him like that.  He said he told you the truth and you’re avoiding him.”

“Avoiding him?” You want to yell in frustration. “I can’t avoid a man I’ve never talked to.”

“Well talk to him.”  Daryl turns to leave. “Figure this out.  I need his blessing before I move forward with anything.”

Daryl storms out of the armory leaving you stunned.  Your confusion has turned to anger.  You take a few deep breaths and then leave with one destination on your mind.

By the time you lock up the armory Daryl is nowhere to be seen.  There is no doubt Rick will be at the makeshift constable station. If he’s not there you’re willing to wait, regardless of who is prisoner in one of the cells.  You march right in and by luck Rick is sitting at his desk. He puts down whatever he is working on and looks up at you.

“What a pleasant surprise.” He puts his hands behind his head. “What can I do for you Y/N?”

“Why the fuck did Daryl shut me down again?”  You can barely open your teeth as you spit the words out.

Rick calmly stands up from his chair and approaches you.  He gets inches away from your body and you never realized how tall he is.  You crank your neck upwards to make sure he sees the anger on your face.

“Because you’re mine.”  Rick does not touch you. “We already had this conversation.”

“That is the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard.”  You shove against Rick’s chest, but only move yourself backwards. “I don’t know you. I don’t talk to you. I don’t belong to anyone, let alone some power tripping police officer.”

You’re unsure if you actually believe what Rick is saying or still think Daryl is lying to you.  Either way it is insulting.  Rick continues to stand in the same spot, unfazed by your actions.  

“Either you’re telling the truth and that is a fucked up way to court a girl or Daryl is a liar and that is a fucked up way to reject a girl.”  You fight the urge to punch Rick in the face as he looks down at you with a smug smile.

He says nothing and you let yourself unload some more.

“News flash.  If you want me, I don’t want you.  It’s never going to happen between us so being a macho piece of shit won’t lead to anything.”

Rick continues to stare at your with the same smugness.  It’s only adding to your anger.

“Drop this charade and tell Daryl that you don’t give a fuck about me.”  

There is an eerie silence in the room.  The only sound is your heavy breaths.  You move forward and try to push Rick one more time, but again he doesn’t move at all.  

“Are you finished?”  There is some glee in his voice.

Your anger is rising and you glare up at him and nod your head.

“Good.” Rick reaches out and grabs your wrist.  

“Hey!”

He ignores your protest and bends it behind your back as he forces you forward onto his desk.  The movement was too quick and unexpected that you put up no fight.  You try and push yourself back now, but the way your arm is twisted you quickly realize you have no choice but to lay with your chest flat against the desk.

“This isn’t funny!”

SMACK!

You just forward as a hand collides with your ass.  

“Ow!”  Your body moves closer with the desk. “That hurt.”

SLAP! WHACK! SLAP! WHACK!

“Stop!”  You try and wiggle away again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Now the stinking in your ass hurts too much and you don’t protest or move.

“Are you done behaving like a spoilt brat?” Rick’s voice shows no sign of exhaustion.

“Let me up.”  You try and move again.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The spanks are coming in quick successions.  Even through your pants they are starting to really hurt.  

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  

Finally you can’t take it anymore and a sob escapes your lips.  Tears start running down you cheeks and you’re unsure if its from the pain or humiliation. At least Rick has eased up and you hope that the spanking is finished and you can get out of here.

“I told you Y/N.  Yes I am ‘into you’ and no you cannot be with Daryl.” Rick twists your arm tighter and you cry out. “I don’t know how I could have made myself any clearer.”

“Alright.”  You take a few breaths, just wanting Rick to let you go so you can run away. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t understand.”

“While I appreciate the apology, I’m not certain you understand the lesson.”  

The unmistakable sound of a handcuff clicking mixed with the cold feeling on your wrist makes you buck your hips. Rick is crazy and you need to get away.  There is a yank on your hand and you find yourself falling backwards.  As you try to recover Rick pulls you to the other side of the jail and attaches the rest of your cuff to the bars of a cell.  

“Are you fucking nuts?”  You try and punch him with your free hand.

In a second you realize what a bad idea that was as he grabs your fist and attaches another handcuff, spreading your arms like an eagle he attaches it to another cell bar.  You try and struggle even though you know it is useless.  You’re about to scream when he speaks.

“While I was hoping for a more civil first encounter you would not come to me.”  Rick walks over to his desk and opens the bottom drawer. “Now we find ourselves in this situation and trust me when I say if you don’t co-operate it can get much worse.”

Rick grabs a box from the desk and walks back over to you.

“This isn’t funny, uncuff me now.”  You try and hide the fear from your voice.

Calmly Rick starts to pull items out from the box.  There is a very mean looking ball gag set out on the table,  then a vibrator, next a pair of silver clamps, and finally a mean looking silicon plug.  He glances up at you with a smile.

“I’ve found all sorts of things on runs lately.” The way he is so relaxed tells you he is dead serious. “The next time you act out I’m thinking the gag, then if you keep fighting I’ll fill you with this.”

He picked up the plug and you realized it was for your ass. You never saw a remotely kinky side of Rick before and you almost want to act out.  The idea of being gagged, plugged, and clamped turning you on more than you want to admit.  

“Don’t worry Y/N.” Rick walks around the table closer to you. “There are more toys in the box and we have a long relationship in front of us.  I’m sure at some point we will use all of them.”

His mouth is on yours in a second.  You know you should bite his tongue or pull away but instead a moan escapes your mouth and your welcome him in.  His hand reaches up and caresses your chest before he brings his other hand up and pulls your flannel shirt to the side, sending your buttons flying.  Never one for undergarments you’re now bare to him.  

“See, I knew the second I saw you what a kinky little slut you were.”  Rick presses his forehead to yours and backs away.

Nobody has ever used those words to describe you and for reasons unknown to you your body is responding more than you ever anticipated.  Rick’s eyes are on your chest and you desperately want some attention.  He darts forward and his mouth wraps around your nipple.  There is no forewarning as he bites down.

You throw your head back and scream, not expecting the first touch to be so intense. Rick moves his head to your other breast and bites down again.  It sends a convulsion through your body and you almost start to slide down the poles.  

His hands are on your pants and in less than five seconds they are ripped off of you, panties included.  You are now totally nude for him and to your surprise you don’t mind at all. Rick comes closer and his hand grips your ass.  

You wince, having already forgotten about the abuse your cheeks took earlier.  He starts kneading them and you let your head fall foreword against his shoulder, unsure if you want him to stop or not.  He backs away and the sensation makes you moan.  You miss his touch and realize there was no way you wanted him to stop.  

His back is to you and he is looking in his box again.  You hear the sound of something squirting and try to look what he is doing.  When he turns back he has a much smaller plug in his hand, but you still force yourself back against the bars on instinct.

“If you try and resist it will only hurt worse.”  Rick walks towards you holding the plug in front of his face.  

“Please don’t.  I’ve never had anything up there before.”  The admission makes you realize how bad you want him in your pussy.  

“Trust me Y/N.”. Rick grabs one of your legs and wraps in around his waist. “You would rather have this inside your ass than me.”

You feel pressure at your back hole and immediately clench down.  Rick drops his head and bites your nipple again making you yip.  

“Don’t make it harder on yourself.  Relax.”  He moves to the other breast and repeats the action.

The coolness of the lube enters your asshole and the plug slides right in.  Rick’s bites distracted you and to your surprise it doesn’t feel bad.  You clench and unclench and are grateful for how small it is.

“From here on out you will wear this everyday.”  Rick picks up your other leg and you obediently wrap it around his waist.  He taps the base of your plug. “If I come and check and you’re not stuffed I’ll assume you’re ready for my dick in your ass.”

“No. That’s not something I want.” Your protests are met with Rick’s lips against yours.

His kiss is much harder than you expected.  You imagine that dominant man on the street weeks ago and it makes you gush.  The sound of his pants dropping makes you moan and you try to pull your arms foreword, forgetting about the cuffs.  The catch and you let out a whimper into Rick’s mouth.

“Touching me is an honor.” Rick is so close to you you can’t look down. “One you have yet to earn.”

There is no denying that his dick is huge.  He wastes now time slamming it into you.  You want to look down and see it, but he has hooked his shoulder under your chin.  Your back aches as he starts moving himself roughly, causing you to crash into the bars.  You try and arch your back to lessen the blow but he only sees it as an opportunity to move faster.

Rick keeps moving in and out of you and starts to shift his hips upwards.  You let out an uncontrollable moan.  Your pussy starts clamping down on him, but with the plug in your ass you’re already so tight.  The pleasure starts to build and you give up feigning resistance.

He pummels into you sending you slamming against the metal bars.  You are sure bruises will cover your wrists, butt, and back but you don’t care.  He bends his head down again and bites down on your nipple one more time.  An orgasm rips through you.  Your body starts shuddering. Your legs fall from his waist.  Without the support the cuffs slide down the bars and you crumple underneath him as his hot cum hits your body.  It covers you from stomach to head and your sure there is some in your hair.  

“You still want Daryl?”

“Who?” You look up and finally get a look at the gigantic dick that was just inside you.  

Rick smiles and walks away.  You try and catch your breath, wanting to wipe his jizz from your less comfortable parts. The sound of your cuffs being undone grants you the request and you wipe yourself off.  

He dresses himself and tosses you your clothes.  As you dress the anger starts to rise.  This man you barely know just locked you up and fucked you.  It didn’t matter that you just had the most amazing orgasm of your life.  That was not okay.  

“Fuck you.”  It’s the only insult you can think of.  

“Come back to me when you’re ready.” Rick just sits back in his chair.

You storm out of the building.  How dare he be so confident! What just happened was wrong on so many levels.  You try to focus on the negatives as you make it back to your house.  You slam the door and lean against it, then let yourself fall to the floor.  

Before you let the emotions take hold of you you understand the reasons for his arrogance.  The plug is still in your ass.  You know you should pull it out and never speak to the man again, but you wiggle yourself and a wave of pleasure comes back.  There is no way you’re taking that plug out and there is no way you’re passing up on round two.  After all, in your orgasmic haze you had muttered: Daryl who?  


End file.
